Stefan Shows His Love
by CassieSalvatore1864
Summary: Stefan comes home after he and Elena had a talk while she was pulling wood out of his chest. During the talk, Elena had told Stefan she and Damon had kissed. Stefan is jealous, but is it because he's still in love with Elena, or because he may love someone else? Will Stefan move on, and will Damon and Elena get together? Or will Damon and Stefan find love...in each other.
1. Chapter 1 The Move

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Everything goes to the writers of The Vampire Diaries. The only thing I own is my LOVE for DAMON SALVATORE!**

***3rd Person POV***

Damon Salvatore stood in front of the the fireplace in the Salvatore Boarding house. He had a drink in his hand, and he was staring into the flames. He was waiting for Stefan and/or Elena to come home. He wasn't sure which one, because he had been giving both of them a lot of thought, because he was worried. Stefan had been a dick ever since he had left with Klaus and came back, so he wasn't helping Damon _not_ worry, plus he was his brother. Damon would never admit it to anyone, but he _did_ care for Stefan. He couldn't help it. Elena and him had kissed and he couldn't believe it, plus she had been gone all day. So of course he was worried. The front door creaked open, and Damon's head snapped up, looking towards the door. Stefan came into view. Damon sighed with relief, but it was quiet. He took another drink of his alcohol, finishing it off.

"Hey Steffy. Have fun today?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face to hide the fact he was relieved. Stefan looked at him and then suddenly, Damon was doubled over, clutching his jaw, groaning. Damon said "I guess you and Elena had a heart to heart?" Damon looked up at Stefan, who was glaring daggers down at him. Stefan lunged at Damon, but Damon was faster and grabbed him, throwing him into a wall. Stefan got up almost instantly and lunged at Damon again. He collided with Damon and the glass flung out of his hand, shattering somewhere. Damon got up quickly. He lunged again but Damon dodged out of the way and disappeared for a moment. He reappeared right behind Stefan, flipping the younger Salvatore brother around, and then pinning him down on the ground. Stefan looked up at Damon with almost a hurt expression.

***Damon's POV***

For hours on end I have been standing in front of the fireplace, waiting for Elena to come back. I have also been trying to convince myself it was Elena I was waiting for and I didn't care if Stefan came home because he had been a dick. Now I am pinning Stefan down because he had attacked me because I had kissed Elena. He has an expression on his face I am almost sure is hurt. _Why would he be hurt?_ I think. _He should just be pissed. In fact, I swore he was...but now he just looks hurt. _I am confused and pissed. I look down at him.

"Are you calm now?" I ask him, smirking again to hide my now-found confusion.

"Will you get off me?" He almost says it as if he doesn't want me too. I shake my head.

"Not till your calm" I say. He just shoves me up and off him, standing up quickly. He looks at me, his hurt expression now put into a blank one. He just stares at me.

"Why?" I wasn't sure if he was actually talking to me. There is nothing but hurt in his voice. Hurt and...betrayal. I think someone is behind me and he is talking to them, so I turn around, but no one is there. "Yes, I'm talking to you Damon." I turn back around to face him. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why what? Why did I kiss her? Because I love her...why else?" I say, smirking again and crossing my arms over my chest. His blank expression turns hurt again. Even more hurt than before. I can't take it, especially since I am confused as to _why_ he is hurt.

Trying not to spend to much time thinking about it, I walk over to the broken glass, pick it up, set it on the bar and grab a new one, filling it to the top with Whiskey. I take a drink, then turn back to Stefan, who is still staring at me with that hurt/betrayed expression.

"What's wrong Steffy? Can't take that your girlfriend might actually like someone else?" I ask, smirking again. Stefan's hurt/betrayed expression turns to a slight angry one. I smirk wider, his anger the reaction I want.

Because it is the reaction I want, I continue. "Can't take that your girlfriend kissed me? That her perfect, soft lips were against mine? That we kissed passionately, and we BOTH loved it? Can't take that your girlfriend didn't shove me away, or slap me and instead she kissed me back?" Stefan's slight anger flares and he lunges at me, pinning me down before I can do anything. He glares down at me before he does something I would have _never_ expected him to do..._ever._ Stefan stares at me for a second before his lips come crashing down on mine.


	2. Chapter 2 The Confession

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! The only thing I own is my love for Damon Salvatore!**

_Previously on "Stefan Shows His Love" _

_**"Stefan's slight anger flares and he lunges at me, pinning me down before I can do anything. He glares down at me before he does something I would have never expected him to do...ever. Stefan stares at me for a second before his lips come crashing down on mine."**_

***Stefan's POV***

I didn't know what I was doing. Or rather, I didn't know why. At the moment I was pinning my brother, Damon Salvatore, to the floor in the parlor, in front of the fireplace. I was upset because he had been talking about kissing Elena just moments ago. I had been trying to tell myself I was mad because I was in love with Elena. But, when I looked down into Damon's blue eyes, I knew It wasn't that. Besides pinning my brother, I was kissing him. And I don't mean a little peck on the cheek. I mean a full blown kiss on the lips. And to tell the truth, I was enjoying it.

I use my tongue to part Damon's lips and then I plunge my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. _God! He tastes sooo good!_ I thought as I continued to kiss him. Suddenly, I am being thrown off Damon. I landed on my back, groaning. Then, I am picked up and thrown into a wall. Then another. The last wall I am thrown into, I hit my head, making it crack. Now I am laying on the floor in the parlor, my head bleeding and a pissed Damon is hovering over me.

"Don't _ever _do that again!" he hisses, his eyes as cold and blue as ice. Then, he turns around and walks away. I lay on the floor, my head bleeding and slowly healing.

***Damon's POV* ****_(NOTE: I am going back to where Stefan was kissing him to show why he reacted the way he did)_**

_Stefan, Saint Stefan, my brother, my _little_ brother, is kissing me! I can't believe it!_ I say the least, I am shocked. I'm not as shocked, however, as when he plunges his tongue into my mouth. Now, Stefan is pretty much mouth-raping me. But the worst part about all of it, is I kinda like it. _NO!_ I think. _He is family! Not to mention a guy! This is sooo wrong on so many levels! Get off me!_

I recover and kick Stefan off me, sending him onto the floor in a daze. I get up quickly, pick him up, and throw him into a wall without letting go off him. I throw him into three or four walls and then I hear his head crack. I smile when it cracks, then I throw him onto the floor and tower over him.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" I hiss. Then, I turn around and walk away, leaving him on the floor. I go up the stairs and into my room, laying down on my bed. I stare up at the ceiling, trying to cope with what just happened, including what I had felt. _No you idiot. You didn't _feel_ anything. Nothing but anger. You did _not_ like kissing your brother. Do you have _any_ idea how wrong that is?_ I sigh. I close my eyes and fall asleep almost instantly.

_I am sitting at Mystic Grill's bar, drinking a Whiskey. The door opens and Stefan walks in. He walks up to me and sits down._

_"Hey Damon. Drinking your usual?" he asks. I nod, finishing off the glass in my hand and getting a refill. He nods and orders one himself. We sit there, drinking for hours on end, talking about anything and everything we can think of. And we'+re both wasted. At the moment, we're talking about Elena._

_"I still can't believe that you don't really love her!" Stefan shouted. We're the only one's in the place besides the bartender._

_"Well believe it brother. I love someone else" I say, taking another drink of my Whiskey. Stefan raises an eyebrow._

_"Who?" he asks me, curiosity filling his voice. I smile at him, scooting closer and closer till our lips are almost touching._

_"Why, you, dear brother" I say. He raises an eyebrow again and then I kiss him. It is slightly sloppy because I am drunk, but it is a kiss nonetheless. Stefan is shocked, but responds eagerly. I run my tongue along Stefan's bottom lip, and he opens his mouth willingly, and I slip mine in. Our tongues battle for dominance and mine wins, and I explore Stefan's mouth, every inch of it. Stefan moans almost inaudibly, but I hear it. I smile, and thrust my hips against his, causing my pants to get tighter than they already are and causing Stefan to moan again. The bartender interrupts us and I could kill him for it._

_"Yo, guys! If you are going to do that, go home!" he shouts, looking disgusted. I am about to growl at him and say "Fuck off" but Stefan stops me by speaking._

_"Of course. We will go now, thank you" he says, standing up, taking my hand, walking out of the grill. I grab Stefan and use vampire speed to get back to the Boarding House, pressing him up against the closed front door and kissing him again. He kisses me back. I thrust my hips against his, nearly begging for some friction and it makes him moan again and causing both of our pants to become tighter. He opens up the door and pulls us both in. I rip off his shirt and he does the same to me. We make our way up the stairs, kissing fiercely and passionately._

_We finally make it to my bed. I push Stefan down onto the bed and climb on top of him. We go back to kissing as I run my hands down his chest, causing him to shudder. I smile against his lips. I run my hands down to his jeans, unbutton them, unzip them and slowly pull them down. My pants couldn't be more tight as I do this. I pull them all the way off, still kissing him. I take mine off, now completely naked cause I almost always go commando. I slide down Stefan's boxers, still kissing him passionately. I flip us over so he is straddling me and his eyes widen at how big I am._

_"Damn, Damon. I didn't know you were _that_ big" he says. I smirk and he leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back as he positions himself over my erection. We both moan in unison as he lowers himself down on me._

_"How do you want me to ride you" Stefan asks._

_"Hard and fast...please" I say. Stefan nods and starts to ride me, hard and fast, just as I asked. I moan, as does Stefan. He rides me hard and he rides me fast, both of us moaning over and over. Then we are moaning each others names. I start to feel my release get close and I sense Stefan's release as well. I moan again._

_"Faster, Stefan, harder!" I moan. He obeys, riding me even faster, even harder. Now he's using vampire speed and strength and I love it! Our releases hit us at the same time and I cum deep into Stefan's ass and he cums all over my stomach with a moan of each others name. Stefan collapses against my chest, smiling and breathing hard. I am breathing hard as well. When I can finally talk, I speak._

_"Damn Steffy...who knew you were so good at riding a dick?" I ask and smirk. Stefan chuckles._

_"I didn't. But who knew your dick would fit so perfect in my ass?" he asks._

_"I didn't" I say, then close my eyes, relaxing. I wrap my arms around Stefan, pressing his warm body against mine. I sigh contently and Stefan does as well. We both fall asleep at the same time._

I wake up with a jolt, sitting up quickly. I look around, seeing I am in my room, and it was just a dream. My jeans are tight because my dick is sticking straight up and I press down on it, but it doesn't help. I groan and slip under the covers. I unbutton and unzip my pants, pulling out my very erect dick. I wrap my hand around it and slowly start to move it up and down, laying my head back and closing my eyes. I moan just barely, picturing that my hand is Elena's mouth.

A few times Elena's mouth becomes Stefan's but I just shake my head and think about Elena again. Right before I cum, Stefan's mouth on my dick shows in my head again and then I cum violently, moaning. I clean off my hand and put my dick back in my pants. I stand up and stretch. _Saint Stefan must be at the Grill because he's not here _I think and then look at the clock. It reads 9:17 AM.

"Yeah, he's got to be at the Grill" I say aloud. I don't know what to do so I go down the stairs and into the parlor, pick out a book from the bookcase and sit down on the couch and read it.

***Stefan's POV"**

I had spent the night on the floor, not wanting to get up for fear Damon would attack me. At the moment, Damon was asleep and I was getting ready to go to The Grill. The time is 9:00 AM and I am just now putting on my black t-shirt when I hear Damon say something from his bedroom and it sounds like my name. Curious, I walk out of my room, down the hall, up to Damon's bedroom door and listen.

"Stefan" I hear Damon moan. I raise my eyebrows. I know he is still asleep, so I am curious as to what's going on. I carefully open his bedroom door and walk in to find him laying on his bed, moaning lowly. _He must be having a dream about sex...but then why did he moan my name?_ I think. Even more curious than before, I use my powers to go into his mind to see what he is dreaming about. The scene it brings me to is one of shock. Damon and I are in his room, but we aren't talking, or anything like that. Were fucking. I'm riding Damon, hard and fast and were both absolutely loving it. Damon moans my name over and over again and I moan his name. Just watching this makes me moan quietly and definitely makes my jeans tighter.

I come out of his mind and walk out of his room, back over to mine. The time now reads 9:05 AM and I'm horny as fuck. I think _I got a few minutes before I go to the Grill...all I gotta do is take care of myself, then head out before Damon wakes up._

I quickly unzip and unbutton my pants and shove them down, then shove down my boxers, revealing my very erect dick. I wrap my hand around it, groaning as I do, then I start to move my hand back and forth, almost at vampire speed.

"Oh fuck!" I groan out, moving my hand now at vampire speed, feeling my release get closer and closer. In just a few minutes, I am cum all over my hand, while letting out a kinda loud groan that is Damon's name. I clean my hand off quickly, then pull up my boxers and pants and then button and zip my pants up. I look at the clock and it reads 9:15 so I pull on my leather jacket and walk out of my room. Right as I am walking out the front door, I hear Damon wake up. I get in my car and pull out of the driveway, speeding towards the Grill.

I pull up to the grill and then shut the car off, getting out. I walk into the grill and sit down at the bar. I order me a glass of Scotch and then wait for Mystic Falls High School to let out.

_6 hours later_

***Stefan's POV***

I am still sitting at the grill, drinking, when Elena walks through the door. I smile and walk up to her.

"Hi Elena" I say. I'm drunk and she knows almost cringes away from me.

"Your drunk and you stink" she says, waving her hand in front of her face.

"I'm not drunk" I say defensively and it would have been convincing...had my words not slurred. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Your not drunk at all. That's why your words slurred" she says. I start to get annoyed.

"So what if I'm a little drunk? It's not against the law is it?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Well no but-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Well, then I'm entitled to drink if I want to. Why do you care anyways?" I say, just as Damon walks in, but I ignore him, focused on Elena. "It's not like you love me, what with the fact your lips were all over his!" I shout, pointing to Damon, who smirks at me. Elena gasps.

"Stefan! How _dare_ you talk to me like that! Just because Damon and I kissed doesn't mean you need to get drunk and yell at me!" Elena says, then storms out. I let out a laugh after she's gone.

"Dramatic little thing, isn't she?" I say to no one in particular. Damon looks at me with wide eyes, amusement in them. I go back over to the bar and sit down, getting another refill on the Scotch I was drinking. Damon sits down beside me, smirking and orders himself a bourbon, as usual.

"What was that all about little brother?" Damon asked me, taking a drink of his bourbon.

"Oh, just a little conversation with Elena about how no one needs her anymore and everyone is over her, so she just needs to go to hell" I say, shrugging as if it's no big deal. Damon looks at me, his eyes wide.

"Wait, what?" he says, looking dumbfounded.

"I said-" I start, but am cut off my Damon talking again.

"I know what you said, I just can't believe you said it. What has gotten into you Stefan?" he says. I smiled an almost innocent smile.

"Why, you dear brother" I say. He raises an eyebrow.

"What are you-" he starts to say, but I cut him off by kissing him. He is shocked, and I take this as an opportunity to tell him what's been burning in my mind for a long time now.

"Damon, I love you. More than anything. And it's not brotherly love either. It's the kind of love you'd have for a soul mate...and I think that's what you are. My soul mate" I say, then get up and walk out, leaving Damon sit there, stunned and speechless.


	3. Chapter 3 Avoiding

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THE WRITER'S OF THE SHOW!**

_Previously on 'Stefan Shows His Love' _

'"_Damon, I love you. More than anything. And it's not brotherly love either. It's the kind of love you'd have for a soul mate...and I think that's what you are. My soul mate" I say, then get up and walk out, leaving Damon sit there, stunned and speechless.'_

**_2 Days Later_**

**Stefan's POV**

For two days I have been avoiding Damon. Ever since I confessed my love for him I have been avoiding him. So far, it has been working. Elena doesn't hate me because of what I said while drunk. She blames my attitude on the alcohol I consumed that night. She has no clue I meant every word I said. But, I go along with it because I'm trying to avoid Damon and pretending as if I care about the bitch might do me some good...might.

At the moment I am at the Grill with Elena and we are talking...or rather _she_ is talking. I'm not listening to a damn word she is saying and I am thinking about what I said to Damon. Just then, Damon walks in. He looks around and when he see's Elena, he smiles and walks over, sitting down beside her and across from me. He completely ignores me and focus' on Elena...almost completely. I catch him looking at me sometimes and when he does look at me, I see a glint in his eyes. But each time I catch him, he looks back at Elena before I can decipher what's in his eyes. After about ten minutes, Damon and Elena get into an argument.

"Come on, Elena! I'm just trying to protect you! And so is he!" Damon says, nearly yelling at Elena.

"Trying to protect me? By telling Jeremy he can help?! That's not trying to protect me, Damon. That's trying to get my brother killed" Elena nearly yells right back at Damon. Damon scoffs and rolls his eyes. Just then, the topic of discussion walks in. Jeremy see's Elena, me and Damon and walks over. Elena turns her anger on him.

"Your not helping Jeremy. Your going to get yourself hurt" Elena says to him sternly. Jeremy's eyes widen at the sudden outburst, then he rolls them.

"I am helping Elena. I'm not going to just sit here and watch you get yourself killed. I'm not letting Klaus do that!" Jeremy says. Elena stands up, about to say something else when Damon says something.

"I agree with Jeremy because I'm not letting that happen either. Klaus will die, one way or the other and you will be safe" says Damon, his expression saying that it's the end of discussion. Elena glares at Damon.

"No. Absolutely not! Neither one of you are going to get yourself killed over me. Jeremy, your not helping and Damon just stop already! Stop trying to save me and stop trying to get everyone against me that way you _can _save me. Just _stop_!" Elena shouts. _She can't talk to him like that! _I think, anger starting in me.

"Elena! Don't talk to them like that! They are just trying to help you!" I shout at her. She is just as surprised by my outburst as Damon and Jeremy. She is so surprised that she instantly calms down and sits back down. I take a deep breath and calm myself down. Damon grins at me. Again, I see something in his eyes but this time it disappears before I can tell what it is.

"Thank you Stefan. I think we are all in agreement" Damon says, looking back at Elena who huffs and glares at him. I bite back a laugh at the way she is acting. Elena stands up, still glaring at Damon.

"Come on Stefan. Let's go home" says Elena, motioning for me to follow her. I don't want to come with her but I would rather go with her than stay here with Damon. With that in mind, I stand up and reluctantly follow Elena out the door and to her car, getting in.

We drive to her house and the drive takes about five, ten minutes and it's killing me. It's killing me because Elena won't shut up and it's getting hard not to just yell at her to shut up. When we pull up, she shuts her car off and we get out. She laces our fingers together as she opens her front door. We walk inside and I tell her to go on up and that I will be there soon. She nods, kisses my cheek and goes up the stairs. I wait till her door is closed to turn around. I want to just walk out of the house but I stop dead in my tracks. Damon stands there, smirking, that glint in his eyes.

"Going somewhere brother?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No. I was just...going to the kitchen to get Elena a drink of water" I say, walking into the kitchen. I grab a glass and fill it up with water from the sink. I feel Damon's eyes on me and I know he is standing in the door of the kitchen. But when I turn around, he is right in front of me. I jump slightly and thankfully, I don't drop the glass in my hand. Damon nods.

"Sure you were...Stefan?" Damon says, my name being a question.

"What?" I say, slightly afraid of what he will say or do to me. He smiles, probably seeing the fear in my eyes.

"You wouldn't be...avoiding me, would you?" Damon asks. My eyes widen slightly and I pray he doesn't see it.

"What? No! Why would I be avoiding you? I have no reason to. I mean, it's not like I actually meant what I said at the grill" I say, stalling nervously. Damon notices and grins.

"Oh really?" he says, stepping closer to whisper in my ear. "I think you are" I can't think of a thing to say so I just duck out under him and rush up the stairs. I hear him chuckle lowly before I hear the _whoosh_ that means he is gone. I open Elena's bedroom door and walk in, handing her the glass of water. She smiles at me and I sit down on her bed beside her. For the next hour or two, we talk about everything, including the upcoming dance.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dance

_Perviously on "Stefan Shows His Love"_

**"Oh really?" he says, stepping closer to whisper in my ear. "I think you are" I can't think of a thing to say so I just duck out under him and rush up the stairs. I hear him chuckle lowly before I hear the ****whoosh**** that means he is gone. I open Elena's bedroom door and walk in, handing her the glass of water. She smiles at me and I sit down on her bed beside her. For the next hour or two, we talk about everything, including the upcoming dance.**

_One Week Later_

_The Day Of The Dance_

**Stefan's POV**

I am standing in my room, putting the finishing touches on my hair. I have yet to pick up Elena and I beg that Damon doesn't show up. He had got harder and harder to avoid so I had spent more and more time with Elena. I had to pick up Elena because her and I were going to the dance together. Right as I open my door, the front door downstairs opens. I mumble 'Shit' But before I can escape out my window, Damon pins me to the wall in my room.

"Why are you avoiding me Stefan" Damon asks me. I push against him.

"I'm not avoiding you Damon" I say.

"Bullshit! You've spent every waking second with _Elena_ like your afraid to face me for what you said at the Grill!" Damon shouts in my face.

"Fine. Yes. I'm avoiding you Damon" I say, sighing. Damon let's me go and steps back, looking like he's about to cry.

"But why?" he asks.

**A/N: Warning. A little incessantly fun up ahead. NO SEX! SORRY! If you don't like this type of reading, skip to the next bold line(s)...if you skip the next few paragraphs-no offense-your a pussy...sorry but it's true. If you can't read this then you shouldn't be reading my story.**

"Because what I said was wrong and stupid and we're brothers. I shouldn't love you like that and I'm s-" I'm cut off by Damon's lips crashing against mine. Before I even think about it, I am kissing him back. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. He pushes me back until my back hits a wall and the kiss deepens. I grind against Damon, moaning lowly when I feel how hard he really is. I hear him growl lowly and suddenly, I am being thrown onto my bed, Damon crawling on top of me. He starts to grind hard against me, making me moan. He rips off my shirt, kissing and licking my chest, making me squirm under him. He inches his way down my chest and stomach, licking and kissing. I moan softly. When he gets to my jeans, he rips them off and when he sees I am going commando, he grins. _Oh shit...I'm in for it_ I think.

The next thing he does almost makes me cum right then and there...almost. _He takes me in his mouth, deep-throating me!_ I let out a long moan, not able to help it. I feel him smirk around my cock, then he begins sucking. I throw my head back against my pillow, my eyes rolling to the back of my head, moaning loudly again. I tangle my fingers in his hair as he sucks harder. It takes everything I have not to thrust up into his mouth over and over again. He begins to hum around my cock, making the pleasure he is causing me almost unbearable.

He keeps sucking on my cock until I get right at my release. But when he senses how close I am, he pulls my hands out of his hair and pulls my cock out of his mouth.

"What the hell Damon?! I was so fucking close" I say. Damon smirks.

"And that's why I stopped. I don't want you cumming just yet" he says. I groan in frustration as my head falls back on the pillow again. Damon smirks again and begins to start kissing up my stomach and chest, but I refuse to make a sound, to give him any satisfaction. And then he takes one of my nipples in his mouth, making me gasp in pleasure. I hear him whisper "Bingo" and then his hot wet tongue is playing with my left nipple, making me moan. I can't take it anymore so I flip us over so I am on top, crashing our lips together. Damon is surprised at the sudden take of control but he seems to like it.

I pull away from his lips and whisper seductively in his ear "I am going to fuck your mouth now...and you are going to like it" He nods and moans at the thought. I move so my cock is right above his mouth and he licks his lips in anticipation. I slowly put my cock in his mouth, moaning as his hot wet mouth wraps around it.

And then it's happening. I am moving my hips back and forth, my cock in _his_ mouth, me moaning _his _name. I couldn't believe it but the pleasure it was causing me couldn't be from a dream. I throw my head back in pleasure, moaning Damon's name loudly. The best part was that he was humming and sucking while I was fucking his precious mouth. I go faster, growling Damon's name, right on the edge of my release.

"Oh _fuck!_ Damon I'm about to cum...do you want me to cum in your mouth, or on your body?" I ask, looking down into his gorgeous blue eyes. I feel him wrap his arms around my waist and I take that as a 'Don't you dare pull out of my mouth' I smirk down at him. Then my smirk is wiped off as I call out his name, cumming hard into his mouth. I gasp as I finish because he swallows every last drop and then cleans my off.

I pull out of his mouth and collapse beside him, breathing hard. And that's when I feel something wet on my bare chest and abs. I look down and I see Damon's cum all over me. I smile and dip my fingers in it, then put my fingers in my mouth, sucking.

"Mmmm" I say.

**A/N: SCENE IS OVER! If you skipped to this line...just stop reading this story because there might be sex in the future and there will be no warning...Now, for those of you who LIKE this kind of stuff, sorry about the no sex...just didn't think they were ready. I would really like to think the person who put this as a review**

**"**_like it hopefully stef is the dominate he is usually the sub it would be like a shock to damon and turn him on liking not being in control but can still control stef by being a tease till stef snaps great story though upload__ soon" _**  
**

**You totally inspired Stefan taking control of the situation in this scene. If you really want Stefan to be dominate...I can make him that way. Won't be hard.**

**In fact, I'm thinking of making Stefan dominate period, but them getting into like sex fights because sometimes Damon wants to be dominate...hehe. Anyways, hope this satisfied you all...for now. Because this is the end of this chapter. I know you're all thinking "What the hell? Where's the rest of it?" or "I'm going to kill her in her sleep..." but don't worry...I'll try to update soon. I have other stories I have to update as well...and I'm writing a NEW one...just have to post it. Oh and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


End file.
